


Hump Day

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mention of kallura and shance engaging in casual sex together, shance mention, so mention of that combo of ships i'm not gonna type out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: "Something about Wednesdays made Allura bored out of her mind. It also happened to be called “Hump Day” and why something rather fun and naughty sounding be given as a name to the most uneventful day of the week was beyond her understanding. Wednesday wasn’t the beginning of the week, no, but neither did it have the common decency to be closer to the weekend."Allura is bored and her boyfriend isn't paying attention to her. Time to pull out the big toys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long I've had this planned but here it is. Finally finished. A very self-indulgent fic of Allura being cute and super horny and Keith getting fucking wrecked. Thank you, mikuridaigo, for keeping me inspired with all the little silly things we make up for these two ships. I'm so happy this fic finally got to see the light of day. Will this have a continuation? I have no idea. But we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Something about Wednesdays made Allura bored out of her mind.

It also happened to be called “Hump Day” and why something rather fun and naughty sounding be given as a name to the most uneventful day of the week was beyond her understanding. Wednesday wasn’t the beginning of the week, no, but neither did it have the common decency to be closer to the weekend when she could relax by the jacuzzi with a tall glass of sangria and the hottest mystery thriller, which was her usual Friday evening if they didn’t have any plans to be out. She loved to party as much as the next young woman in her twenties, but some evenings could not be more perfect with good wine, snarky Detective Rowan navigating through surprising plot twists and steamy trysts with her secretary girlfriend, and Allura’s own boyfriend doing whatever it was he did in his own time.

Keith had been living with her for a few months now, and while it had been great, he had a bad habit of bringing work home with him. Not that she minded for the most part, she did her thing and he did his and they both were happy with that arrangement, just enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company without demanding attention.

Until he forgot he had a girlfriend to pay at least _some_ attention to.

Wednesdays did not help this mood any.

It was the winter break, so Allura was caught up with all her favorite shows, and scrolled mindlessly through Hulu for about twenty minutes finding absolutely _nothing_ that caught her interest. Even if they actually would catch her interest, her mind was just being stubborn right now. Social media was a bore, the usual spoilers, political arguments, Hunk’s recipes, Lance’s onslaught of selfies, Shiro’s weird obsession with clickbait articles. Keith and Pidge were rarely in those circles; their corner of the internet still used message boards like time never moved beyond 2003 and talked about UFO sightings and spider people running the government.

Allura tossed the Xbox controller to the side as she plopped down on the couch, silver curls fanning out in all directions beneath her. Detective Rowan was currently trapped in a trailer, the evidence she needed just inches from her fingertips while the killer lurked right outside, yet Allura couldn’t even muster up enough interest to see her favorite crime heroine out of that predicament.

Wednesdays made her too bored to concentrate. Wednesdays made her too bored to do anything.

Well, except one thing.

And not a thing so much as who.

She was ovulating, to make it all worse. She knew because not only was she extra horny even for a boring Wednesday, but Keith had been walking around looking particularly fresh and handsome these past few days. Just looking at him slicked her panties a little, his toned body, large dark eyes, a soft mouth that she found herself intently focused on since last night. But they hadn’t fooled around then because Keith had been hyperfocused on a last minute column due on his editor’s desk today because the last writer had suddenly quit and there was no one to replace them. Keith had been up all night, and not for fun, either.

Now that he was back on schedule with his new column not due until next week, there was a chance that Allura could get what she’s after if she played her cards right.

Surely, they didn’t call it “Hump Day” for a reason so boring and innocent as being the middle of the week, right?

But Keith had brought his work home again. Ugh. You would think a guy about three years younger than her own twenty-four would be all over her whenever she wanted, but the thing about Keith was that he got intense tunnel vision when he worked, to the point where sometimes Allura had to all but literally drag him back to reality just so he could remember to eat.

If worse came to worse, she could always wait until tomorrow. Thursdays were their scene nights, after all, a schedule Keith liked to stick to because it helped him get in the mindset as her sub. Things could get pretty intense on nights like those. Spontaneous sex was less physically and emotionally taxing, required very little setup, but could be a hit or miss depending on how persuaded Keith could be. And he might not be that persuaded if he’s too engrossed in something.

Allura thought maybe a shower would make things better, take some of the edge off.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t.

Unsurprising, really. Shower scenes were sexy in the movies and in the lesbian erotica she devoured, but in reality, she never felt the mood while taking a shower. Shower time was cleaning, relaxing, either washing away the grime of the day or preparing to take the morning on. Maybe even _start_ to get into the mindset of some hanky-panky. But getting off _in_ the shower? Nah.

She tried, even now. Oh, she tried, a slender finger skimming the silver curls on her pussy to rub along her clit. It felt good, sure, but not nearly enough. No actual spark to ignite the heat simmering in her body. After standing there for about six minutes without washing off or getting her rocks off, she leaned her forehead against the cooler tile wall with an exasperated groan.

This wasn’t working, at all.

Ovulation period was the honest-to-Goddess _worst._ Her pussy wanted something more than her own fingers could give her.

She could hear Keith tapping away on his notebook when she came into the bedroom. He definitely looked far more relaxed than last night, leaned against the pillows with the tiny computer propped on his legs, wearing only his boxers and reading glasses. Tight black boxers that hugged his round thighs. With a cute red waistband.

Allura’s eyes narrowed a little. Was he _teasing_ her? Was he?

It was hard to tell with Keith sometimes. He could be a little _too_ subtle with his come-hither signals. To the point where they weren’t even come-hither signals, nothing more than a young man hanging out in his underwear while he worked at home.

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

She climbed onto the king-sized bed like it was every other night, and her knee pulled down her robe a little, exposing one bare breast. She acted like she didn’t notice as she turned the TV on with the remote and began absentmindedly scrolling through the channels, not looking for anything in particular. Keith never minded if Allura watched TV while he worked – he could get so focused, a bomb could go off next to him and he wouldn’t notice.

Of course, she was about to test that little theory by dropping a bomb of her own.

Allura decided on the Home and Garden channel. She was strangely obsessed with watching reality series focused on other people’s houses, and had seen most of these episodes already. It was fine. She didn’t want to watch anything that would gauge her attention too much.

This was a game they played with each other sometimes. If Keith’s state of barely dressed was his first move, then it was Allura’s turn.

After a few minutes, her fingers brushed over her exposed breast. Her body reacted immediately, tingling at the sensation of finally being paid attention to and not in the shower, either. The dark nipple took no time to harden as she rubbed it idly between her index finger and thumb. Chills skittered down to between her legs with each light pinch, making her squirm a little. She let her robe fall open further to massage her other breast, nipple already hard from her growing pleasure. The chills were quick to turn into coils of heat that pooled beneath her stomach.

As she gently fondled herself, Allura resisted the temptation to glance over at Keith to see if he was watching. Keith liked her breasts, had a rather cute obsession with them actually, and liked watching her play with them even more. But part of this game was to act like one was not affecting the other. She wasn’t supposed to be all that concerned with whether Keith was paying attention to her or not. However, in her mind, he was watching her, all dark eyes and licking his lips and wanting to touch her but not wanting to give her the win just yet.

She gasped when her eager imagination made her pinch just a little hard, and the tingling pain blossomed into a whole new wave of pleasure that shivered through her whole body. Maybe that got Keith’s attention, but she was now less focused on his reaction and more giving her body what it had been craving for the past two days. Her slender hand slid down the warm skin of her belly and through silver curls to rest at the junction of her thighs. She was so wet already, just by touching herself.

She really shouldn’t give in to her own need so easily. With another shiver, she reached into herself, soaking her finger with only a few strokes, then sliding the digit back up over her clit. Over and over, she repeated this process until her thighs trembled and she could barely breathe, her body coming alive under her own touch. All discipline flew out the window as she stroked herself faster, and the heat coiled tighter and tighter until she couldn’t contain it anymore. A gasp tore out of her as she shuddered with ecstasy. It was a small climax, the heat boiling over in a rush of warm pleasure.

Allura laid there for a few minutes, letting her breathing return to normal. She hadn’t meant to finish, but this was fine. A tiny orgasm wasn’t enough to put her out of the game just yet. For a few ticks, she waited for the loud creak of the bed, the sudden rush of hands and lips all over her body.

Neither happened.

Face scrunching with annoyance, she glanced over and –

– Keith continued typing away on his laptop like his girlfriend didn’t just masturbate next to him, and she could see the words appear on the screen in the reflection of his reading glasses. Allura’s face grew hot. _No way._

Allura’s eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him closer, and then noticed the untouched tent in his boxers. Her glance flew back up to his face and saw, her face growing hotter with sudden fury, the slightest _smirk_ on his lips.

Oh. OH. Playing it like _that,_ were we? Already acting so smug with victory. Well, the game absolutely wasn’t over, a little orgasm didn’t count as a surrender whatsoquiznakingever.

It was time to bring out the big guns.

Or big _toys,_ rather.

Allura slipped off the bed and went into the closet. Unfortunately, her act of being sexy and mysterious had to be on hold for a second as she rummaged through the sad disarray of clothes and shoes and junk. They really needed to clean in here. Keith was usually pretty good about keeping things organized whereas Allura was a highly functioning disaster, but they _both_ have kinda been neglecting the closet for a while now.

Ah. There it was.

Allura opened the chest that had been buried under a pile of sweaters, revealing all kinds of naughty playthings inside. Her particular favorite was a certain dildo that had been a companion of hers on lonely nights long before Keith became part of the picture. The silicone still gleamed like new, a bright pink at the base that darkened to a deep violet at the head. It was shaped like the ideal penis, lovingly detailed with ridges and ever-so-slightly, seductively curved and long enough to reach all her sweet spots.

She didn’t return to the bed, but instead, situated herself on the armchair across the room. This was a little more spontaneous than she would have liked, could have spent a few minutes picking out some lingerie and put on a real show. But Keith just had to go and push her buttons. Allura had no choice but to push back, quickly and with a vengeance.

There was a tiny pop as Allura flicked open the small bottle, and then she coated the dildo with a generous amount of warming gel. She may still be dripping wet, but there could never be too much lubricant. It kind of reminded her of the time Keith used a little too much massage oil during their first few times together, but there had been something quite erotic with the way their slick bodies slid over each other with such ease. He may have not cared for it much, but they couldn’t deny that had been one of his louder climaxes.

Slowly, Allura pushed the dildo inside her with a small groan. It had quite a girth to it, and it had been a few days since the last time she had been penetrated. The lube and her own slick helped as her pussy gently stretched open to accommodate for its size. Another pulse of bliss as its ridges slid along her walls, filling her slowly to the brim, making her spine start to curl.

To Allura, the best part of sex was always the initial penetration, that hot and hard connection and feeling of being completely _filled_. As with Keith, she stayed there for a moment, pussy quivering as it adjusted to the size stuffed deep inside it, and that quivering sensation blossomed out all the way to the ends of her toes and her fingers and the curls of her hair. This was what she really needed, right here, this _feeling_. She bit her lower lip from moaning too loudly because, while she and Keith had been together for well over a year, it was a still a little embarrassing pleasuring herself in front of him. On the bed had been one thing, but now here she was reclining in the armchair, legs spread as shamelessly open as her robe with a large dildo shoved deep between her slick thighs.

 _“Mmmm.”_ A sound escaped anyway, and then unable to take anymore, she held onto the dildo as she began to grind over it. A small wave of pleasure washed over her with every small thrust of her hips, ridges teasing her walls. She shifted angles, and a tiny yelp passed her lips when the head brushed against that _spot_ that promised the sweetest release. The temptation to give into that promise whispered to her once again. The heat in her stomach began to boil.

Unable to help herself, she glanced over at Keith. He was openly staring at her now, not even bothering to pretend to ignore her anymore. He palmed the bulge in his boxers, and there was just something super sexy about him reclining back against the pillows wearing only tight boxers and reading glasses. Then his thumbs hooked the waistband to roll it down and free his erection from its cotton prison.

Allura was pretty sure the game was forgotten by this point, which usually happened. They both tended to get way too hot and bothered to put up with the charade for every long. Now that Keith was an active participant, Allura felt much more confident in this little show of hers as she gyrated against the dildo in larger circles, letting him really see everything she was making it do to her. Keith, in turn, ran his hand along his shaft in long strokes, precum dripping over his fingers.

A part of Allura did wish Keith was inside her right now. The dildo was amazing, bigger, but lacked the milky sensation of Keith pumping his cum into her when he came.

And then all of her attention went back to the dildo as she climbed back up the precipice of pleasure all over again. Her hand pumped the toy in and out, imitating the movements of being fucked deep. She couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of her, low moans and sharp gasps, and she didn’t even bother to try. The heat coiled and tightened at a faster rate, dragging her higher and higher. Her legs spread wider, knees lifting and drawing back. Faster she pumped until she could barely make any sounds anymore.

Her mind went blank when she came in an actual, full orgasm, a wave of white heat crashing into her and all of existence imploding into blissful singularity.

Her blood still pounded in her ears when Allura slowly came back down, hair sticking to her wet forehead. She struggled to bring her breathing back to normal.

Then Keith was on top of her.

Well, as on top as he could be with her reclined in an armchair. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he pulled the dildo out of her. She whined, and then the head of his cock teased against her entranced, soaking up her slick.

Allura shivered as she looked up at Keith’s eyes. His normally indigo irises were pitch black with desire, an intense expression of absolute want complete with a cute sliver of drool down his chin. “Keith,” she moaned softly, nudging against his cock, wanting him inside her immediately. That was all he needed, and with her thighs covered in so much lube and slick, he sank into her heat with ease all the way to the hilt. Allura shuddered and clawed at the armchair from the combined sensation of being filled all over again and the sensitivity from having just come down from an intense orgasm.

Keith slammed into her hard and fast, and Allura’s breasts bounced with each heavy thrust that made the back of the armchair slam against the wall. She hadn’t considered him pouncing on her like this. Even after being together so long, Keith was still rather shy and preferred her to instigate their sexual intimacy. It was pure bliss just knowing he could be so eager for her, so overcome with hunger for her, that he was able to push past that inhibition.

The only issue was that he had tossed his glasses off; he was so super cute in glasses even if he often insisted otherwise.

“Allura,” he sighed between his moans, and her legs fell over his waist as he lowered himself over her. Their mouths crashed together but they were too out of breath to do more than peck each other with gentle kisses.

Suddenly, he hoisted her up to fall back on the bed, and she rode him like that with his fingers digging deep into her thighs. Keith might not be as big as her favorite toy, but he could still reach where it mattered, and she changed the angle of her hips and arched back just a little further and –

“Ah!”

So sensitive, she was still so, so _sensitive._ A bolt of pleasure shot through her, and she fell forward, grasping Keith’s shoulders, nails digging into the pale skin. He sat up as one of his hands slid along her back to tangle itself in her hair, and he peppered the tiniest kisses up and down her neck. She grinded down on him desperately, walls clenching and tightening around his cock.

“So close,” Keith breathed in the crook of her neck as she tugged at his hair. “Allura… Allura, I’m so close… oh, _fuck…!”_

“C-come for me, baby,” Allura managed to get out and then the coil in her sprang out in an explosion of stars in her eyes. She could feel Keith shaking and rocking against her, gasping as his own climax overtook him and spilled his hot cum deep inside her.

They sat there for a long moment, wet foreheads together, trying to catch their breath.

“I need to clean up,” Allura finally said as she gave him a soft kiss.

“One second,” Keith replied, and leaned back with a smirk on his face. “So how was it? Better than your dildo?”

She blinked. “What? Are you… You can’t be serious. Of course, you were!” Her eyes narrowed. “I hope you realize that there’s more to our love making than just rutting against each other.”

“I-I know that!” Keith shot back, flushing slightly and not quite looking at her in the eye. “It’s just… aggggh.” He scratched the back of his head. “Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“What?” Allura insisted. “Tell me. I’m not getting up until you do.”

Keith gave her a deadpanned stare. “And then you’ll get a UTI again. And we’re supposed to go up to the cabin with Shiro and Lance this weekend, remember? Unless you’d rather spend it in the ER.”

“Wait, that’s _this_ weekend!? Are you sure?”

Keith grunted. “Yes. Lance won’t stop sending me all these weird flirty pics as if that’s supposed to get me all hot and bothered or something.”

“Well, that explains it. He’s been sending them to me, too. I’ve just been ignoring him.”

They exchanged slight smirks. Lance was cute and all, fun to be around, but he was most attractive and most fun when he was tied up and begging for more. But the everyday stuff? How did Shiro put up with him most of the time?

“You’re still not off the hook by the way!” Allura yelled from the bathroom a minute later as she cleaned up.

Keith paused in his typing. “For what?”

Allura’s eyes narrowed as she poked her head back into the room. “You were going to say something earlier, and then you tried to distract me by talking about the cabin and Lance.”

“I did not try to distract you, you did that on your own,” he shot back.

“The fact you are being so snippy only proves my point.” She finished up and came back into the room, climbing on the bed without putting on any clothes. “Clearly something’s bothering you.”

“I’m just trying to get this column done before we have to leave on Friday.”

“Isn’t it not due until next Tuesday?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s not what’s bothering you.”

She stared at him without blinking and not looking away until Keith sighed, saved his work, and then closed his laptop. “Like I said, it’s really stupid,” he muttered.

Her breasts brushed along his arm as she leaned over to tenderly to cup his face and make him look at her. “Nothing you tell me can ever be stupid. What’s wrong?”

He scratched his head again. “Aaaagh. Fine. I just… I hate your dildo.”

....

............

_“Huh?”_

Well, she had not been expecting that answer. She had been expecting a few things, like maybe the sex wasn’t as good, or maybe she had bad breath, or maybe he just wasn’t as into it as he behaved because he was still distracted by work and he felt guilty (it had happened a couple of times).

“You hate my…”

She trailed off.

And a snort took the place of the rest of her sentence.

He flushed, brow furrowed and lips pouting, as Allura struggled to hold back her laughter. It wasn’t like she was trying to be mean or not take him seriously. They were _his_ feelings, after all. It was just… really funny.

“Told you it was stupid,” he muttered.

“It’s not stupid,” Allura insisted, although she knew the grin pulling at her face wasn’t helping matters any. “It’s just, I mean, Keith, it’s an _object._ A _tool._ And, of course, it feels wonderful. It better, considering how much it cost me. But it doesn’t create the same intimacy or passion that you and I have.”

“But you make the same _sounds_ as if I were inside you.”

She stared.

_“What?”_

“You do!”

“Keith, I make the same sounds regardless of – “

“No, you _don’t,_ and you _know it.”_

She supposed he had a point. And of course, she had to do something about this. He would sulk all night otherwise. And possibly all the way up until they left for the weekend with Shiro and Lance. Keith was getting better, but he still had a bad habit of internalizing a lot of things that bothered him and not being quite honest with his feelings. It didn’t help that he had been a virgin when they first got together, and he was still very self-conscious about his lack of experience.

Allura pushed his laptop to the side and straddled his lap. Keith held her close as they kissed, but his mouth remained mostly closed, still sulking.

“Let me make it better,” she whispered silkily. “What if I used it on you?”

He pulled away to look at her, and she tried not to laugh again because he looked like he was trying not to show interest and maintain his pout at the same time.

“See what all the fuss is about,” she continued, rolling her hips against his groin. “Maybe you'll love it as much as I do. It can be our new favorite toy.”

Keith shivered, tongue flicking over his lip. “Yeah, sure.”

One of the cute things about him was how nonchalant he always tried to sound even as he arched toward her to nip at her lips.

 

* * *

 

It took about twenty minutes for Keith to clean up while Allura sterilized the hated dildo and prepared everything else. Nothing nearly as extravagant as their scene nights, but something to still help them get in the mindset of her making him her bitch.

Keith had barely stepped back into the room dripping wet and not even bothered to put on a towel when Allura shoved him onto the bed. “You got the floor wet,” she whispered as she leaned over him, pinning his hands to the mattress to keep him from touching her.

“So?” he shot back, and then smirked at her. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Tie him to the headboard with a small chain was what she ended up doing about it. With a blindfold around his eyes and a spreader bar at his ankles.

“Another smart remark from you, and I'll gag that pretty mouth, too,” she warned.

He might be blindfolded, but she could tell that he rolled his eyes.

Well, he wasn't going to be smug for much longer. Not when he trembled at the slightest touch of her lube slick finger over his hole. Keith's bratty facade already started to crumble as she slowly eased into him. One finger then another, stretching him slowly, teasing his walls. Precum dribbled down his erection, his balls swelling.

When she added a third finger, Keith started yanking at the chain and tried to clamp his thighs together except the spreader bar wouldn't let him.

“Don't say anything, or I'll gag you,” Allura warned again, and then hooked him just up against his prostate to draw out a small cry. “And if you come, it's over.”

He whined. That was its own reward, getting him to this point, to complete submission. Even if they weren't playing too hard at the moment, not for something this spontaneous. He wasn’t quite close to begging for it, not yet, so she teased him for a bit longer, drawing him temptingly close to the edge but pulling away before he could fall over.

 _“Alluuuura,”_ he groaned.

“You know what to say.”

“Mmmmm.”

Her finger flirted over where he really wanted her, but nothing more than that.

“That’s not the magic word,” she chastised gently.

“You’re… the worst.”

“Maybe I should just leave you here for a little while, then.”

He continued to pant for a few breaths, then smirked. “So?”

With a smirk of her own, she brushed up against his prostate, harder this time, forcing out a most undignified squeal from him. _“Ohgodohgodohgod…”_ Keith’s spine curled up from the bed, slamming his head back down against the pillow as he struggled against his bounds.

He literally whined when she left him gaping open and empty. “Waitwaitwait… wait! Allura!” he cried, shaking all over. “Allura, please! I’m sorry! _Please!”_

She leaned over him and gently kissed his lips. “Please, what?”

A groan. “Please, fuck me. Make me come. Please. Allura, I need it. _Please.”_

He raised his hips to emphasize his point, the spreader bar tied to his ankles opening him so wide. He looked like such a desperate little slut, just how she liked him.

Keith was already quite loose from all the preparation and teasing, but even so, she lubed up the dildo with a generous amount. This was bigger than the other toys she had used on him. It was even bigger than Lance or Shiro when they took turns completely wrecking Keith.

But neither of them could wreck him like Allura could. It was that one bit of selfishness she held onto in this whole unconventional relationship they had with their best friends. They might have their fun with him, but they still didn’t know what _really_ made him tick. Not like she did.

She pushed his knees toward his chest to get easier access to him, and then, with the dildo strapped around her own hips, slowly pushed into his begging hole. Keith went very still as the blunt silicone head slipped past his resistance, his hole stretching even more to accommodate for the size, and he realized this was bigger than anything he had taken.

“Relax,” Allura whispered sweetly, stroking one of Keith’s slick thighs. “You’re doing so good. Are you in pain?”

Keith shook his head. “I’m actually doing pretty okay just, wow, that’s…” He paused, licking the sweat off his lips, “…that’s _big.”_

“About nine inches.”

“Seriously? Holy shit.”

“You want more?”

He squirmed a little. “H-hell yeah.”

Bit by bit, Allura pushed until the dildo eventually bottomed out, all the way deep inside Keith. “Allura,” he sighed while she gave him a moment to get used to the size.

“Are you alright?”

“Fuck yeah. This feels… _wow.”_ He grinned mischievously. “Before we get into it, you should take a pic and send it to Lance. It’ll piss him off knowing I can take a dick bigger than his. And get him back for all those weird dick pics he keeps sending.”

Allura snorted. Like Keith wasn’t chomping at the bit to jump on Lance’s dick the moment they go up to the cabin that weekend. The pair made a competition out of everything such as who could take more cock including each other’s. “I would, but I can’t reach my phone right now. Or yours. So you’ll just have to describe for him in explicit detail the next time he texts you.”

“Besides,” she added, slowly thrusting her hips, causing him to make cute little _“oh”_ sounds as a result, “once I get started, I won’t be able to stop until you come screaming.”

She fucked him like that, with Keith bent back on the bed, knees to shoulders, tied up, blindfolded, unable to see or touch or feel anything but her hands on his thighs and every ridge and bump of the dildo rubbing inside him. Precum dribbled from his throbbing erection, begging to be touched, a touch she wouldn’t provide. Soon the sounds coming from his drooling mouth were completely incoherent, and his flush faced was slick with sweat and tears. With a slow and deep pace, she drove him toward the edge. He bucked back against her, at least as much as he could for being folded up like origami, and finally, she gave him what he wanted. Just a little bit faster. Against his sweet spot. Again and again until a harsh yell erupted from his chest, and then he wouldn’t stop crying out as his entire body shook with his hard climax. Cum pumped out his cock in long strips that fell back over his stomach, fat drops bouncing onto the bed and making a complete mess. For a long tick, he lay there in his own mess, breathing heavily and still shivering from his nerves coming alive before her eyes.

Keith never came like that before.

Allura slowly pulled the dildo out of him as he lay there almost unconscious from bliss. She took off the spreader bar at his ankles, and then the chain at his wrists. Gently, she massaged the feeling back into his limbs, and he still looked completely blissed out when she took off his blindfold.

Without a word, Keith leaned into her chest, pushing her back against the pillows, and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Lazily, he suckled her, and the familiar itch returned between her legs. As if reading her body, which he actually was good at, his hand dipped between her legs against her slit. One of her hands gripped his hair while the other fondled the breast he wasn’t paying attention to. Her orgasm was light, her hips gently pushing against his hand as he finished her by fingering her cunt and sucking her breast.

Keith lifted his face, saliva snapping between his swollen red lips and her wet nipple.

“How was it, baby?” Allura asked when she managed to catch some of her breath.

“Awesome,” he replied with a dopey smile. “You were right. That dildo is fucking amazing.”

 

* * *

 

They got rid of it.

Allura ended up having that same gross feeling of jealousy over a piece of silicone too sexual for its natural purpose, the very one Keith had when she’d used it on herself that night. At this rate, the dildo would become part of their sexual relationship which was already complicated enough with their two best friends also in that picture. At the same time, they couldn’t just throw it out because while Allura came from a family of very old and way too much money, it didn’t mean she liked the idea of wasting anything.

So they gave it away.

Shiro hadn’t been too keen on the idea of the little “present” Keith gave him, until Keith assured him that A) the dildo had been sterilized to the point where the color wasn’t even as vibrant anymore, B) the four of them were up in each other’s guts on the regular, anyway, so what the fuck did it matter, and C) Lance would freak the fuck out knowing it was Allura’s favorite and also gave Keith the best orgasm of his life.

Shiro told Lance about it to get his opinion, and Lance practically _begged_ him to take it.

 

* * *

 

“Something wrong?”

On the surface, it was a usual day at the office but with the weekly Friday excitement, the air filled with various plans for the weekend motivating everyone to get their work done a little early. But Allura noticed that Shiro was giving her a bit of the cold shoulder all morning. She made them both a cup of coffee as they hung out in the breakroom, but Shiro didn’t really touch his.

“We need to talk.”

His voice was unusually hard, and his eyes seemed to focus on something very far away.

“Sure,” Allura replied, sitting down across the table from him and stirring sugar into her coffee.

“That dildo Keith gave us.”

She stopped stirring, a cold sense of dread washing over her. They’d certainly taken it for a test run pretty fast. Then again, unsurprising considering Lance’s enthusiasm when he’d learned where the dildo had come from. “Did you guys not like it? We’re sorry, I just couldn’t bring myself to actually throw it away since – “

“Oh, we enjoyed it,” Shiro cut in. “Specifically, _Lance_ enjoyed it. A lot. _Too much._ And I don’t think it was just because you two had been using it.”

Shit. She knew it.

“The same thing happened to Keith,” Allura explained. “He didn’t like me using it, and when I used it on him, well, I didn’t like it, either.”

“Yeah, Keith told me. I thought being jealous over a sex toy was ridiculous, but when I used it on Lance, I realized what he’d meant.”

Shiro took a sip of his coffee then, running a hand over his dark hair, fingers threading through the white frock on his forehead. She couldn’t wait to tug on that hair, feel those fingers inside of her.

It was funny, really, how the four of them engaged in such casual sex all the time and yet were quickly driven to jealousy over a _dildo_ of all things.

“Speaking of ridiculous, when I told Lance my concerns, he used it on me. And then he got jealous over how much _I_ liked it, so now we _both_ feel really weird about it. He thinks it might be cursed.”

_“Cursed?”_

“Yeah. But, you know how he gets sometimes.”

“A cursed dildo. You’re right. Absolutely ridiculous.”

They both stared at each other for a long moment.

 

* * *

 

Allura held a sacred banishing ritual after work, which involved sprinkling salt and invoking spirits and tossing the dildo over the side of the bridge on their way to the cabin for their long weekend vacation.

 

 

**The End (?)**


End file.
